


Unknown Flowers

by 4minho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanfiction, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4minho/pseuds/4minho
Summary: Hyunjin and Felix were childhood best friends but they slowly drifted apart, now that they're about to start a new chapter of their lives, Mrs. Hwang has a special request for her sons ex best friend, and that is to be Hyunjin's roommate for the next 4 years of their university life. Who was he to decline anyways.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Dianthus

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy my first work <3

"So, what are you trying to tell me mom?" felix's eyes averted from the window to the woman across the table, visibly confused in the situation at hand.

"I uhm, can you please give a visit to Mrs. Hwang next door? Oh and can you give this to her" she hands him a basket of fruits, still confused, he got ready to go out and deliver the basket to the seemingly huge house just about 10 steps away from his front yard.

"Ma it's not like they're new, they've been here since we even got here" he placed the fruits down as he struggle to put on shoes, his mom just behind him.

"Hey lixie just go, Mrs. Hwang told me she's got something to tell you, I honestly think its disrespectful if you go there empty handed, so come on now lets go" she pushed her son out the door as if sending him to leave home forever.

"Ma I haven't even eaten yet!"

"Tell her I said hi!" then she slammed the door dividing them.

'I don't even look presentable in my current clothes and now I have to enter the Hwang's mansion' He was only able to snatch a white hoodie to be able to match his black pajamas. He just wishes he won't run into their son, Hwang Hyunjin.

"Shi-" as he was just about to ring the doorbell to the oversized gate, he heard THAT familiar voice.

"You're here to meet my mom right" speak of the devil.

"SHIT" a sudden hand in his shoulder was enough for him to be freaked out, he barely gets human contact these days.

"to be honest I just came from a jog and was supposed to fetch you but I got there when you were already on the way out so I just followed you out hehe, so did you eat already?" the taller male leaned on the gate, surprisingly not as sweaty and bad looking as others would look after a morning jog.

"you talk alot"

"ouch!! words hurt felix"

"yeah ok can we please go in your highness"

"my pleasure" he rummaged both his front and back pockets only to find it his jackets pocket 'hehe'. He unlocked his front gate with a key that had winnie the pooh keychains on it.

"Do you know why your mother summoned me here"

"If I tell you would you stop being rude to me"

"nevermind" after that Felix didn't even try to listen to the older male, he was distracted by the beauty of the garden before the main entrance to the house, such a big garden is unnecessary but he didn't mind either way, being able to breathe such fresh air and to see a variety of unknown flowers sure does give ease to the mind, he wouldn't mind drink morning coffe here once in a while.

"I know you weren't listening but were here" Hyunjin pouted and crossed his arms and looked away from his supposedly visitor.

"I was" he could see hyunjin crack a little smile but pouted once again. Suddenly the door cracked open revealing a middle aged man, dressed formally, not a single lint on his suit.

"Ayyee Alberto! Where's mom?" they bumped fists at the process.

"Ah sir, she's in her office nut I don't think she would be pleased if you showed up like that, please do change your clothes sir" the man then bowed

"And sir" Alberto then looked at their guest. "I suppose that basket of fruits is for Mrs. Hwang, do you mind if i take it" Felix looked down at the basket wit the tag 'Mrs. Hwang' of course. He smiled and bowed as he gave it to Alberto.

"Ahh, fine" he paused on his steps, "Felix if you mind please, accompany me to room first"

"Aish stop being so weird" he shot weird looks to the other males face to only recieve another pout 'yikes'.

As they started walking towards the room Felix just noticed how huge the house was, it wasn't like he hasn't been there before but it was just now he was able to observe his surroundings. The walls were painted white designed with some paintings that probably cost more than his kidneys. The furniture was on point the marble finish was a visible favorite in the making of the interior. The high celling, the way the vases were presented, it was just so amazing, the architect and interior designer must be very talented.

"Why do you looked so amazed? If you visited more often then you would've been used to this by now" hyunjin glanced back at the man who was obviously astonished by the view before him.

"Maybe if it wasn't you who lived here then maybe it would've been better to visit" Felix slightly smirked at this remark.

"You still haven't changed"

"Why would I" it was awkward after that, after all it's been almost 5 years since they had a proper conversation, he didn't even realized he talked comfortably with the other male.

"Hey uhm wait here, my room is a total mess and it would be very humiliating if you even have a peek of it" Hyunjin then opened and shut the door immediately after getting in.

'Heh maybe it really looks bad in there, I remember when I first got to stay at his room, we played mario kart for about 3 hours straight before getting dizzy' Felix thought to himself as he cracked a smile, some things are just worth remembering.

He suddenly spots a familiar key designed with winnie the pooh keychains on the floor, he picked it up and the contemplated.

'should I knock? But what if he doesn't open the door oh God that will be so awkward!! But noo he needs his keys and if I dont give it now, I'll never remember this, it's now or never' but before he even got the chance to, the door suddenly opened to a Hyunjin with barely buttoned long sleeved blouse.

"U-uhm it's you keys you left it- I mean I saw it on the ground" He raised the keys. 'omygod abs' his eyes were daggering everywhere, he just had no idea where to look, to his eyes, to his ab- wait NO.

"I see that" The taller male grasped the keys in the others hand, slightly brushing up against his hands into the other. Slowly nearing his face. "My eyes are up here lix"


	2. Alstroemeria

"My eyes are up here lix"

"I know that" Felix smirked back. They remained eye contact for about 5 seconds 'til Hyunjin gave up in defeat and backed up, he wasn't intimidated, in fact he found him cute.

"We better go, mother's waiting"

\--

"Please take a seat" Felix bowed and took a seat, parallel to Mrs. Hwang, coffee was served in front of him.

"Thank you dear for making time to meet me" The office was huge, it still concerned him of what the topic is all about, he hasn't been talking to anyone in the Hwang family for years and suddenly this, and the fact that Hyunjin was asked to stay out.

"No ma'am it's totally nothing, I should be thanking you for making time for me as well, I know how well your company has been" She chuckled as she took a sip out of her porcelain, expensive looking tea. "You want some dear?" He shook his head and bowed.

"I hope you've been doing well lix, I also heard that you are going to the same university as hyun" She paused "but I'm not really good at hitting around the bush so let me get straight to the point" It would be a lie if Felix said he wasn't scared for life.

"Please do me a favor and stay with my son for the rest of university"

"Mrs. Hwang?!" Felix placed down the coffee that he was just about to take a sip of

'She told me to WHAT?' was all he could think of.

"I'm sorry i know this is all so sudden but please hear me out dear" Mrs. Hwang nervously fidgets with her cup on the table.

\--

Felix opened the door out of the office just to find Hyunjin stumble, turns out he was eavesdropping on the whole thing.

"You heard everything?" He nodded as he scratched his right cheek, his eyes not knowing where to land on.

"But didn't really hear all that proper, so uhm, ugh, did you agree?" Felix couldn't read him, he didn't know if the other was angry, sad or happy.

"I, uh, agreed" Then there was silence. Felix started fidgeting, all he had on his mind when he agreed to Mrs. Hwang was that he would finally be able to help his mother and that he wouldn't be such a big burden anymore. He tried to get a scholarship but he was too unlucky that time.

"R-really?!?!?" The other bit his tongue and nodded, he didn't know why he was worried about Hyunjins response.

"I can go back to your mom if don't want to-"

"Thanks lix.. this might be confusing or awkward but I- we have our reasons" Everything confused Felix even more as Hyunjin hugged him... Maybe he was just very thankful?

"Hyun,,jin I cant breathe" the other let go with a smile on his face that Felix, honestly missed. They both chuckled, it would be a lie if they said they didn't miss the other. Hyunjin offered to walk him home. It was all so surreal, the mid february breeze, the blooming flowers, the snow from last night was still visible. Lix loved this weather, though he's very much distracted by the other male walking by his side, the silence was comfortable enough? It wasn't long enough till they reached Felix's house.

"Uhm,, I'll see you soon then- OH wait your number's still the same right? I'll update you about the 'moving date' I'm sorry again for this I know it's all so sudden, thank you again" It was still awkward.

"You don't need to worry this benefits both of us well, I guess" Hyunjin looked at Felix in the eye who seemed to look everywhere except him.

"You're still mad at me aren't you" Felix didn't reply. "Let's talk about it soon please?"

That night Felix thought a lot about what Hyunjin said, 'Let's talk about it soon huh?'. The whole time he was with Hyunjin he didn't even remembered that he was still holding a grudge against him. Probably he was just too curious about the whole Mrs. Hwang thing, so much to think about. He grabbed his phone and texted a certain hyung.

Me: Chan hyung you up?

CHristOPheR XD: yes bro whats uppp

Me: skskskksksk something happened today

Me: Do you remember rich boy next door I always tell you about?

CHristOPheR XD: yessswhere you getting at??

Me: His mom offered me a full tuition for the next 4 years of my uni life

Me: the catch? i have to be rich boy next doors roommate for those 4 yrs

CHristOPheR XD: AYEE NO WAYYYY

Me: yes way <

Me: neways hyung do you have anyplans for tomorrow?? lets hangout with bin hyung

CHristOPheR XD: yeah letsss not sure though if binnie's free though

Me: aaaahhh right ye okayy let's just see im super bored pls

CHristOPheR XD: yeah yeah neways i gtg now im sleepppppppy

Me: okay hyung sleep well gn

CHristOPheR XD: okayyy gn lixx you too sweet dreamsss

Felix closed his phone, he looked around his room and sighed, it was almost midnight but he just couldn't believe that in a few days, he will be moving in with his ex-bestfriend, the guy who made him cry, the guy he used to share every secret with, the guy that annoyed the living shit out of him....

and the guy who gave him his first heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for readingg <33


	3. Lilium

It was the day, it is the day, shit it's today.

"Mom have you seen the my power bank I think I just saw-- Maaa dont cry!!" Felix stood up from his bed then through his still messy luggage, he reached out to hug his mom.

"Do you have everything prepared? Please eat properly dear and don't forget to go home okay? I'll always wait for you dear!" With tears running down her face, she still tries to fix her son's clothes and hair with a big smile on her face.

"Mom~ it's not like I'm leaving for good! I'm still coming home at holidays and if I could, on weekends!! You know mom you could visit me you have more free time" Felix wiped one tear from his mom's face, playfully dancing around while holding his moms hands.

"I still work silly" Mrs. Lee was a freelance makeup artist and artist, she earns just enough for the 2 of them. Felix could never repay his mom for all the hard work she has done for him, that's why he took up this offer, he knew his mother was having trouble finding a place for him to stay for uni.

"Have you called Hyunjin?" Felix shook his head in reply. They haven't talked or seen each other since Felix met up with Mrs. Hwang. Suddenly his phone rang, it was probably Hyunjin, he started thinking he has summoning powers or something.

He then answered his phone.

F: hello?

H: lix right?

F: yup that's me

H: ahhh good I thought I got the number wrong hehe, ughh so I'll pick you up at 1 you ayt with that??

F: yup sure! I'll be ready by then

H: okiee pack well! see you!

F: yeah see you!

end of call

"You guys finally getting along well again"

"yeah sure we are"

\--

"Yes mom I'll take care, take care of yourself as well" Felix bowed and smiled. He just got all his luggage out to wait for Hyunjin.

"Call me okay tell me about your day!!" As he mouthed a yes, a car stopped in front of them. Felix knew exactly who it was and sighed deeply as he saw the driver's car door slowly opened.

"Mrs. Lee!! Good afternoon, I'm here to fetch Felix" Hyunjin hurriedly got out to bow and gestured for the luggage so that he could put them in the back.

"Aish this is totally unnecessary" It was some kind of word vomit for Felix, Hyunjin was formally dressed, with his tucked button up shirt or whatever and his ankle length pants, unnecessary, his black hair was fixed, unnecessary, he had shades on, unnecessary!!

"I'll help you with that" As soon as those eyes met with his, all he could ever do is nod.

"Mrs. Lee, we'll get going now! Thank you so much for everything!" After they bid goodbyes, upon entering the car, Felix already knew how awkward this car ride was gonna be, or so he thought.

As they start to move, Hyunjin thought of playing the radio to loosen up the tension between them, only for the DJ to talk about failed relationship. Felix just hoped he would be swayed by the beautiful scenery along the way.

"Uhm, lix just want to say that the condo is fully furnished, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to bring you there earlier to view it, thats why I suggested that we arrive 2 weeks before the first day, I thought we'd need time to ugh, adjust and settle in" Felix shifted from starring at the window to Hyunjin.

"Yeah we'll need that honestly" The car came to a halt for a stoplight, giving Hyunjin sometime to look at the male with dyed gray fading hair. "By the way what's your course"

"Oh it's microbio"

"Woah that's cool, I guess you can already guess mine"

"Business?"

"Ding dong daenggg" They both chuckled as the lights turned from red to green and so there was silence as the car started moving again.

"This song is dedicated to all those who have been left by someone they loved, may it be a friend, a lover or a loved one, we all need to be stronger, this is DJ Nix and this is 'Sing My Song' by Gu Keunbyeul" The DJ announced as the song starts playing.

'You are the future, even the flowers are turning your way, to reach higher, but when I stand in this pouring rain as if I'd be on my own, without you'

'It just had to be that song huh?' Felix thought, h starts thinking that if it just started raining right now, he'll probably start bawling his eyes out as well, this was his breakdown anthem. He really couldn't help it so he took a peek on the male beside him, he was enjoying the song and slightly tapping along the rhythm on the wheel. 'His side profile improved pfftttt'

'So I'm thinking about the memories through this song, it helps me forget about everything that went wrong'

Felix suddenly found himself recalling the day him and Hyunjin fought, the day where everything fell apart.. But what's the use of getting sad and sentimental right now? He thinks his brain loves doing this to him, you know, breaking down on every single sad song.

'Although I know that we're not through for sure, deep down in my heart the pain I can't ignore, Oh.. and so I sing my song'

Hyunjin noticed the other was getting lost in his thoughts, it filled him with curiosity. It was a sunny day but Felix's mind feels clouded, just realizing that the both of them didn't really put closure to anything that had happened. Hyunjin was right, he was really getting lost in his mind.

"Hey" Felix finally snapped out of it as he heard the other trying to catch his attention "Earth to Lee Felix" He turned to Hyunjin who was still snapping while looking at the road.

"Yeah yeah what's up" He then fixed his posture and tried to fix his other bags in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Hyunjin took a chance to look at Felix, it was just for a moment that their eyes met but Lix could see the worry on his face.

"Mhm" He nodded and returned to look at the view from the window, as he faced that way Hyunjin stole another look at him before changing the gear and speeding up. Not long before that, Felix fell asleep after a day of packing and thoughts.

Every time the Felix's head was about to fall of, Hyunjin made sure he was able to catch him before he wakes up. After about 20 mins after the other fell asleep and about 5 more sad love songs the DJ returns to make their final comment.

"And that was all for Afternoon Lament with me, and I just really have to say, after listening to all those, that, I guess giving closure is very important with, past friendships and relationships, you would never know if the person is still carrying that heavy baggage in their heart right? It may have been that years have past already but you know that person once was a very special person in your life and probably still is, just a piece of advice my dear friends. This was DJ Nix see you all again, tomorrow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for the late updates, I'll try to speed up my pace and thank you for all the kudos!! I hope you guys enjoyed reading <3


End file.
